


Marry me

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [44]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narry. Kłótnia Nialla i Haz i zaręczyny na zgodę. Może Harry Niallowi. Dziękuję</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me

  - Mam tego dość, Harry!  
           Krzyk Nialla rozniósł się po ich wspólnym domu. Harry skrzywił się lekko i opadł na kanapę; wciąż bolała go głowa po wczorajszej imprezie i nie myślał o niczym innym, niż o butelce wody mineralnej i wygodnej poduszce.  
 - Nie wiem o co ci znowu chodzi, Niall – mruknął w odpowiedzi.  
           Niall parsknął i choć Harry na niego nie patrzył, był pewien, że chłopak przewrócił oczami. Blondyn przeczesał w bezsilności swoje włosy i przymknął powieki, oddychając głośno.  
 - Może chodzi mi o to, że spędzasz prawie każdy wieczór w barze? – powiedział, siląc się na spokojny głos.  
 - To już nawet nie można wyjść do baru?!  
           Niall zazgrzytał zębami ze złości.  
 - Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi! – wybuchnął.  
 - Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi, bo ciągle tylko narzekasz!  
           W niebieskich oczach błysnęły łzy, a drobne dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Niall patrzył z żalem na swojego chłopaka, który siedział skulony na kanapie, wplatając długie palce w brązowe loki. Nawet z tej odległości Niall czuł zwietrzały smród alkoholu.  
 - Nigdy cię nie ma. – Wyrzucił z siebie. – Kiedy wychodzisz, nie chcesz, bym szedł z tobą. Jak mam się czuć, Harry? Co mam sobie myśleć? – Jego głos zaczął drżeć niebezpiecznie, a łzy, które tak długo zbierały się w jego oczach, spłynęły po policzkach. – Odpychasz mnie od siebie i odrzucasz, i to tak cholernie boli, Harry.  
           Harry nie odpowiedział. Tępo wpatrywał się w lśniące panele i mrugał zawzięcie, zagryzając wargi.  
 - J-jeżeli… Jeżeli chcesz to po prostu skończyć… To powiedz mi to, powiedz mi to, Harry! Tylko nie oszukuj mnie dłużej… Bo nie jestem… Nie jestem w stanie tego znieść. Jestem zbyt słaby i za bardzo cię kocham… – Głos Nialla załamał się, kiedy, odczekawszy kilka sekund, odwrócił się i wyszedł z domu.  
           Nawet nie trzasnął drzwiami.

-x-

            Kiedy Nialler wracał do domu, w słuchawkach grała mu powolna i smętna muzyka, a za nim unosił się aromat świeżo parzonej kawy. Jego zmiana kończyła się o dziesiątej, było już ciemno i dość zimno, więc wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni granatowej bluzy. Przechodząc koło _Gex_ zastanawiał się, czy Harry już tam jest; czy pije kolejną kolejkę z Zaynem, czy może tańczy wśród spoconego tłumu. Odetchnął ciężko i przyspieszył kroku, pochylając głowę.  
           Światła w domu były zgaszone. Niall przeklął kilka razy w duchu, szukając kluczy w torbie i zastanawiając się, gdzie do cholery podziała się ta więź, która łączyła go z Harrym jeszcze kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Bo przecież nie mogła tak po prostu wyparować, prawda?  
           Wszedł do środka, rzucając swoją torbę na podłogę i zdejmując buty, nie przejmując się tym, by ułożyć je w szafce. Wyjął komórkę z kieszeni i oświetlił sobie drogę do kuchni, nie chcąc zapalać świateł na korytarzu. Zamarł jednak, gdy zobaczył światło, tańczące i mrugające na ścianach salonu.  
           Zmarszczył brwi i z bijącym sercem przesunął się w stronę pokoju, zaciskając mocniej palce na komórce.  
           Stół w salonie zdobiły dwie długie, białe świece, które rozświetlały pomieszczenie miękkim, pomarańczowym blaskiem. Dwa kieliszki do wina, porcelanowe talerze, kurczak w pomarańczach i sałatka.  
           I Harry, podchodzący do niego z uśmiechem na ustach i bukietem lilii w dłoniach. Niall pozwolił, by chłopak podał mu kwiaty i podprowadził do krzesła, sadzając na nim. W zdumieniu obserwował, jak Harry rozlewał czerwone wino do kieliszków i i nakładał jedzenie na talerze.  
 - Harry… – zaczął ostrożnie, odkładając kwiaty na stół przykryty białym obrusem.  
           Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby doskonale wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć Niall, jakby doskonale rozumiał jego wątpliwości. Ukucnął przed nim i splótł razem ich palce.  
 - Niall, spieprzyłem – powiedział po prostu. – Spieprzyłem po całości i nie da się tego ukryć. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ze mną wytrzymałeś, bo ja sam chyba z sobą bym nie wytrzymał. Jestem cholernym szczęściarzem, Ni.  
           Oblizał szybko usta, a jego zielone oczy zabłysnęły, gdy uklęknął, uwalniając jedną dłoń.  
 - Musisz mi uwierzyć, Niall, że nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Jesteś moim ciałem, moją duszą, moim sercem… Moim życiem, Niall. Jesteś najlepszym, co spotkało mi w życiu i byłbym największym kretynem, gdybym pozwolił ci odejść. Nie obiecuję, że będę idealny… Nie obiecuję, że nigdy nie będziesz przeze mnie płakał… Ale obiecuję zawsze być przy tobie, na dobre i na złe. Obiecuję sprawiać, że będziesz się uśmiechał. Obiecuję zasypiać przy tobie każdego wieczoru i budzić się z tobą każdego ranka. Zrobię to wszystko i jeszcze więcej, jeśli tylko dasz mi szansę, Niall. – Harry sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął granatowe pudełeczko, które otworzył niezdarnie jedną ręką. – Proszę, wyjdź za mnie.  
           Oczy Nialla były wypełnione łzami, kiedy patrzył na srebrną obrączkę ułożoną na jedwabistym materiale. Jego dłonie splecione z dłonią Harry’ego drżały, tak jak i usta, kiedy otworzył je, wymawiając jedno proste zdanie:  
 - Kocham cię, Harry.


End file.
